The Family Man
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: A little angst fic about Eddie attacking Lindsey. Hope you like it. Violence and some swearing occur in this story. Glad you guys like this story.
1. Chapter 1 Crisis Point

**The Family Man**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

**Summary:** A little angst fic about Eddie attacking Lindsey. Hope you like it. Violence and some swearing occur in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any body from CSI not even Lindsey.

**A/N:** I was at the pool while on holidays a thought of this fic. Eddie and Catherine are still married. Set before the team gets split up in season five.

**Pairings:** Catherine/Grissom, Sara/Nick (maybe).

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of.

**The Family Man The Family Man The Family Man**

**Chapter One-Crisis Point**

Catherine walked in the door of her house to find it quiet, she thought that everybody was asleep but Eddie's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Lindsey!" yelled Catherine but there was no response so she walked up to Lindsey's room to find her curled up in a ball crying.

Catherine rushed over to Lindsey and pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" asked Catherine worried for her daughter.

Lindsey didn't answer just cried harder.

Catherine freaked when she saw the bruises on Lindsey's body.

"Lindsey did anyone hurt you?" asked Catherine tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yes," whispered Lindsey in reply.

"Who hurt you sweetie?" asked Catherine now crying as well.

"D-D-Daddy did," Lindsey replied weakly.

"I'll be back in a minute I'm gonna go call Uncle Gil," said Catherine walking out of Lindsey's room.

A few seconds later Grissom answered his cell.

"Grissom," said Grissom.

"Grissom it's me I need your help," replied Catherine.

"What do you need my help with?" asked Grissom.

"It's Lindsey she…" Catherine trailed off.

"What about Lindsey?" asked Grissom.

"Eddie has…has been hurting her," replied Catherine.

"Hurting her how?" asked Grissom.

"I don't know how he has been hurting her," replied Catherine.

"I'll be right over, are you alright?" asked Grissom.

"I don't know if I'm alright," replied Catherine.

Ten minutes later Grissom walked up to Catherine's front door and rang the doorbell.

Catherine came running down the stairs to open the door for Grissom.

"Gil I…can't…believe he…could do…that to…my baby," said Catherine angrily.

"Cath calm down, deep breaths," replied Grissom in a soothing tone of voice.

"Lindsey is up in her room if you want to go see her if she lets you," said Catherine.

Grissom didn't answer instead he ran up the stairs, Catherine followed him but she walked instead.

"Cath she won't open the door for me," said Grissom.

"Okay let me have a go," replied Catherine walking up to Lindsey's bedroom door "Lindsey honey can you open the door for mommy?" asked Catherine.

"Is Daddy there?" asked Lindsey in a scared tone of voice.

"No, no he's not but Uncle Gil is," replied Catherine.

Lindsey opened the door and Catherine scooped her up in her arms and walked over to the bed and sat down, Grissom also walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Lindsey I need to know when daddy hurt you?" asked Catherine struggling to hide the tears, sadness, fear and worry in her voice.

"L-L-Last night when you w-w-were at work," replied Lindsey between sobs.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?" said Catherine.

**The Family Man The Family Man The Family Man**

At the hospital the nurse walked into the room and asked "Can you please wait outside?"

"Okay," replied Catherine walking backwards towards the door.

"No!" said Lindsey.

"Sweetie mommy is gonna be right outside," replied Catherine fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, she hated to see her daughter like this.

Grissom was outside sitting on one of the chairs, he then got up and walked over to Catherine.

"Is everything alright?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah everything is alright the nurse just wants to check Lindsey over alone," replied Catherine.

"Okay, are you alright?" asked Grissom.

"I don't know there are so many questions running through my head right now," replied Catherine, she then sat down on the chair Grissom doing the same.

"They are questions that you will probably get the answers for," said Grissom.

"I don't know weather Eddie has hurt Lindsey before, if he has and how many times, why did he do this, how could he do this right under my nose well the answer is easy for that question I'm always at work, I hardly ever spend time with Lindsey alone 'cause he is always with us, I just don't know," said Catherine.

"All of these questions will be answered soon," replied Grissom.

"I can't go back to him not after this," said Catherine tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

"You can come stay with me," replied Grissom pulling Catherine into a hug letting her cry into his chest.

Half an hour had passed; Grissom had gone to go get some coffee when the nurse came out of the room.

"How is Lindsey?" Catherine asked the nurse.

"She has been sexually assaulted and there are signs of previous sexual assault," replied the nurse.

"Oh my god," said Catherine.

"You can go see her when you are ready," replied the nurse.

"Thanks," said Catherine standing up and walking over to the door when she reached out to turn the knob Grissom came back with her coffee.

"Here's your coffee," said Grissom handing Catherine the cup of coffee.

"Thanks," replied Catherine walking into the room with Grissom following.

"Hey sweetie," said Catherine sitting on the end of the bed.

"Mommy I want to go home," replied Lindsey.

"We're not going home we're going back to Uncle Gil's house," said Catherine.

**The Family Man The Family Man The Family Man**

**A/N:** Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 The Argument

**The Family Man**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

**Summary:** A little angst fic about Eddie attacking Lindsey. Hope you like it. Violence and some swearing occur in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any body from CSI not even Lindsey.

**Pairings:** Catherine/Grissom, Sara/Nick (maybe).

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of.

**A/N: **Here is chapter two I was writing this while I could be doing my science homework but I have a couple of days so who cares.

**The Family Man The Family Man The Family Man**

**Chapter Two-The Argument**

Grissom's house 11:00 a.m., Grissom had drove Catherine back to her house and took Lindsey back to his.

"So Lindsey do you want something to eat or do you want to watch some TV?" asked Grissom shutting the door as he walked in.

"I'll watch TV," replied Lindsey quietly.

Lindsey went into the living room and turned on the TV, and was flipping through the channels until she found a movie which she had seen before but liked it soooooo much.

"When is my mom coming back?" asked Lindsey quietly when Grissom walked into the living room.

"Soon when she has got some stuff from your house, she didn't want you with her just in case your dad came home," replied Grissom.

Lindsey shuddered when her dad was mentioned by Grissom, Grissom noticed this and pulled Lindsey into a hug.

Lindsey sat on the couch staring at the TV but not watching it.

**The Family Man The Family Man The Family Man**

Catherine's house 11:30 a.m., Catherine had finished packing her stuff and was now in Lindsey's room packing some clothes and stuff that she would take around to Gil's when Eddie came home.

"Catherine get but down here now!" yelled Eddie when he walked in the door.

"Make me you bastard!" yelled Catherine in reply.

Catherine could hear Eddie thumping up the stairs.

"Oh shit I shouldn't have done that," said Catherine to herself.

Eddie stormed into Lindsey's bedroom and grabbed Catherine by her hair.

"What do you say?" asked Eddie.

"I'm sorry," replied Catherine sarcastically.

"Say it like you mean it," said Eddie, pulling Catherine closer to him.

"I'm sorry," replied Catherine without the sarcasm.

"That's better," said Eddie throwing Catherine to the floor.

Catherine got up off the floor and rubbed her head as she did so.

"How could you do that to my baby?" asked Catherine yelling at Eddie.

"Do what?" asked Eddie sarcastically in reply.

"You know what I'm fucking talking about," said Catherine pissed off at Eddie now.

"No I don't know, what are you talking about?" asked Eddie in reply.

"You raped Lindsey god knows how many times and I have forensic evidence to prove it," said Catherine.

"Oooooo evidence do I look scared, I don't think so," replied Eddie sarcastically.

"So you don't care if you go to jail for this?" asked Catherine.

"I don't care she was good just like you are," replied Eddie.

"I loved you but now you make me sick you pig," said Catherine, grabbing the two bags off the bed which contained hers and Lindsey's stuff and walked out of the room then practically ran down the stairs out the door and into her car and drove off back to Gil's house.

**The Family Man The Family Man The Family Man**

Gil's house 12:03 p.m., Catherine knocked on the door; Gil opened it and moved out of the way so Catherine could come in. Catherine placed the two bags down in the hall and walked into the living room.

"Lindsey mommy's back," said Catherine softly, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Hi," replied Lindsey not in her usual cheerful voice but in a saddened fear-filled voice, this voice made Catherine even angrier with Eddie.

"I'm sorry daddy did this to you, I'm sorry for not noticing and not being there for you," said Catherine pulling Lindsey onto her lap, tightly hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Mom please don't leave me," replied Lindsey fear and sadness still present in her voice.

"I won't baby I won't," said Catherine soothingly.

Gil walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Catherine. Catherine rocked Lindsey back and forth until she fell asleep.

"You alright?" asked Gil.

"Yeah I'm fine but I don't know about Lindsey," replied Catherine.

"She'll be alright as long as you're with her and Eddie stays away from her," said Gil reassuringly.

"Yeah, since you mentioned Eddie when I was at my house packing some stuff, Eddie came home and we started arguing. Then he threw me to the floor then we argued more then I ran out of the house so he wouldn't hurt me," replied Cath.

Gil pulled Catherine into a hug resting his hand on the back of her head when he did so she flinched.

A little while later Lindsey stirred in her sleep but soon settled down again.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" asked Gil.

"I think I'll have something to eat I haven't eaten since yesterday," replied Catherine.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Gil.

"Anything's fine," replied Catherine.

"Is pasta okay?" asked Gil.

"Yeah pasta's fine," replied Catherine lying Lindsey down on the couch and getting up then walked into the kitchen and sat on the bench next to where Gil was standing.

"So…how was Lindsey while I was gone?" asked Catherine.

"She was quietly watching TV but I don't think she was actually watching it," replied Gil.

"Normally she would be sitting right in front of the TV but I can't blame her for acting like this," said Catherine.

"You can blame Eddie for her behavior," replied Gil.

**The Family Man The Family Man The Family Man**

**A/N:** Hope you liked this chapter please review.


End file.
